deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Edward Elric vs. Maka Albarn
Edward Elric vs. Maka Albarn is a What-If? Death Battle, between Edward Elric of Fullmetal Alchemist, and Maka Albarn of Soul Eater. Description In a battle of intelligence and strategy, there can only be one winner. Will Maka and Soul take Edward's soul with the Black Blood and Soul Resonance techniques, or will the Fullmetal Alchemist crush them with his alchemical prowess. Interlude Whiz: The prodigy, a young contender in a field with intelligence and learning far beyond their elders. Boomstick: Those people that are just really friggin smart. Whiz: They learn in moments what takes others years. Boomstick: And they're fast to adapt to unusual circumstances too. Whiz: Maka Albarn from Soul Eater. Boomstick: And Edward Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist. Whiz: Two incredibly gifted children who demonstrate knowledge, adaptability, and creative thinking. Boomstick: He's Whiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Edward Elric Edward Elric: Equivalent Exchange, the first law of Alchemy. Whiz: Hey Boomstick, you have a mother, right? Boomstick: (uneasy) Where are you going with this? Whiz: What would you do if she died and you knew a way to bring her back? Boomstick: I miss my mommy! Don't taunt me like that Whiz! Whiz: Well Edward and his brother Alphonse certainly thought it was worth the risk, through the use of alchemy they tried to resurrect their mother. At less than 12 years old the two learned in mere months what others spent years trying to perfect- returning home to attempt human transmutation. Boomstick: Did it work? Whiz: Nope, Alphonse had his entire body absorbed in payment and was left as nothing more than a soul. Boomstick: Damn. Whiz: Edward himself lost his left leg to the transmutation, and only the quick-thinking and sacrifice of his right arm prevented him from losing his brother entirely. Boomstick: DAMN, so wait, he doesn't have half his body or something? Whiz: Not exactly, Edward was outfitted with automail- a technical marvel of a working robotic arm and leg- this has led to his official codename as the Fullmetal Alchemist. Boomstick: That sounds handy. Whiz: The automail has saved his life time and time again, his favorite trick is to transmute his arm into a short sword when faced with conflict. Boomstick: Alchemy allows Ed to construct objects and weapons from whatever is to hand. Guns, cannons, giant walls, you name it- he can build it. Whiz: With a clap of his hands and a touch to whatever, Edward can reshape it to his liking; this grants him a generous amount of battlefield control that we don't normally see. Boomstick: If he grasps... gets his hands on... I'm out of puns- Boomstick distraction technique! He's short! Edward: SHORT?! Whiz: While Boomstick is trying to dodge his dead-end he does have a point, Edward is not incredibly strong- his small frame is better used for agile dodging of enemy attacks than blocking them. With strong enough hits his automail has failed him or been destroyed entirely. Boomstick: Ed's a bit of a show-off too, bragging and overly exaggerating his importance and skill even in the heat of battle. Whiz: It's an ego well earned, he's very good at adapting to unusual opponents and powers on the fly. Boomstick: He's been shown to use the alchemy techniques of others as well- he even copied Greed's armor once. Whiz: The Ultimate Shield is Greed's signature alchemy, he rearranges carbon atoms to make a shield that is said to be as strong as diamond. Boomstick: For a short guy, he has a lot of tricks up his sleeve- especially his right one! Whiz: (sighs) Maka Albarn Maka Albarn: A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body. Boomstick: What is this? Some sort of hippie music group? Whiz: No, that's the creed of the Death Meisters. A select group of warriors that serve Lord Death himself in gathering souls and fighting off evil monsters. Boomstick: That sounds pretty badass, not gonna lie. Wonder what sort of dark and broody hero represents this group. '''(Picture of Maka appears) '''Oh what the hell!? Whiz: Maka is one of the elite Death Meisters, standing right alongside Death the Kid and Black Star in rankings. She holds the distinction of being the only member of the trio who aced the Ultimate Written Exam- making her the smartest in her year. Boomstick: Okay, I'm not saying 'now' because that would be wrong- but give it a few years and she can definitely collect my soul! ' Whiz: You're missing the mark a bit Boom- Meisters collect 'evil' souls by bonding with their Weapons and forming sort of a relationship, the Weapons get to eat the souls and the Meisters get to fight evil. A win-win situation. '''Boomstick: Ewww, does the Weapon ever get- you know- full? ' Whiz: As a matter of fact, yes; when a Weapon devours 100 souls plus 1 Witch soul they will ascend to a new level and become "A Death Scythe". Soul, Maka's Weapon, achieves this level of power shortly after battling Arachne. Soul gains the power to sprout angelic wings and fly at high speeds. '''Boomstick: Wait, the Weapon that eats souls is named Soul? That sounds awkward. Whiz: Soul Evans is a scythe-style weapon, together he and Maka can undergo "Soul Resonance". Their bonded soul wavelengths merge and the two achieve even greater speed and power than they demonstrate without it. Boomstick: He's been afflicted with Black Blood right alongside Maka, allowing the two to create a suit of armor that is almost indestructible by physical means. Whiz: This is not without inherent risks and the two have a sort of "insanity" start to creep in as they do this. Wearing the armor for long enough causes Maka's mental state to deteriorate; though she is very resistant due to her Anti-Demon Wavelength. Boomstick: But while she's fighting Maka is a force to be reckoned with, crazy or not; she's fast enough to block bullets and she packs enough power to swing Soul directly through stone pillars without stopping. Whiz: She also knows several rare and difficult techniques, like Soul Perception- allowing her to lock onto the soul of a target and find them no matter where they are. Boomstick: I know a pillar I'd like to have her-''' Maka Albarn: MAKA CHOP (screen shakes) '''Boomstick: (screams- and not the wimpy scream either- shoot for bloodcurdling) Whiz: Maka is a lethal combatant, but she does have a slight problem fighting good guys. Boomstick: She's got Paladin Syndrome, a lot of her attacks only work on those that are evil... god my head hurts now; she's got a terrific temper too. Whiz: Will she be able to pull out a win against the Fullmetal Alchemist? Boomstick: There's only one way to find out- it's time for a Death Battle! DEATH BATTLE! Maka and Edward are both in a library, scanning the shelves for a book. They both spot the book they want at the same time and grab it; each with one hand. Edward: "Don't worry, you can have it once I'm finished with it." Maka: "I'll just be a bit, I only need to look up a short passage in it." Edward: (anger symbol) "Just let me have it and I'll return it once I'm done." Maka: "I could just look at it now and be done with it entirely little boy." Edward goes into a rage. Edward: "What do you mean little?!" Edward transmutes the floor into a large hand that tries to grabs at Maka. A flutter of pages floats to the ground around the hand. Edward looks up to see Maka on the head of a statue some distance away. Maka: "Soul!" Soul jumps down into frame before turning into his scythe form. Soul: "Let's go Maka!" FIGHT Edward transmutes the hand into a cannon to fire at the statue Maka is standing on, destroying it. Maka dives and slashes vertically at Edward, destroying his cannon. Edward flips backwards. Maka pursues Edward quickly, forcing Edward to make a stone column to push himself away. Maka runs up the column as Edward reaches the 2nd level, erecting a stone wall between himself and Maka. Edward: "She's strong, gonna need some help for this one. Ultimate Shield!" Edward coats himself in the Ultimate Shield as Maka slices through the wall. Maka hits Edward hard, hurling him backwards across the room. Edward slides and eventually comes to a stop looking none-the-worse for the hit. Soul: "Maka- he's got some sort of armor!" Maka: "I know! We'll have to work out how to deal with it!" Edward transmutes a series of spikes to strike at Maka. Maka leaps over the spikes towards Edward. Edward transmutes a stone fist to punch Maka backwards down to the 1st level. Maka slams into a wall and then lands but recovers quickly. Maka looks up to see Edward construct several cannons. Edward: "Advantage Elric!" The cannons all fire at Maka. Maka slices all of the shots apart, a clap is heard offscreen. Soul: "MAKA!" Maka immediately jumps upwards onto the wall before a hand erupts out of the ground to try and grab her. Cut to Edward still on the 2nd level above the cannons. Edward: "That scythe... it's helping her!" Edward immediately dives out of the way as Maka cuts his cannons apart. Make: "Stop running away shorty!" Edward: "I'LL SHOW YOU SHORT!" Edward immediately transmutes spike to surround Maka and stab her. Edward: "Gotcha!" Maka shrugs and shatters the spikes around her. Edward: "What the hell!?" Soul: "Looks like that Black Blood came in handy." Edward transmutes the floor beneath him, dropping him back to the 1st level. Edward: "So she made armor too? Looks like I have to step in up a bit." Edward claps and transmutes his hand into the blade form. Maka leaps down to engage Edward in close combat. The two fight for several seconds, Maka with her dynamic, whirling scythe combat and Edward leaping around, stabbing, and using alchemy. Edward ducks under one of Maka's swings, clapping and touching Maka. Edward: "You're done!" A flash of alchemy obscures the screen. Maka is still standing there. Edward: "WHAT?!" Maka screams: "Bad touch!" Maka punches Edward backwards, sliding across the room. Edward comes up and transmutes a series of walls between him and Maka. Maka: "Soul Resonance! Witch Hunter!" Soul enters his Witch Hunter form, Maka starts running forward and slicing through subsequent walls. Maka slices through last wall as Edward leaps at her. Maka: "Give me your soul!" Maka cuts Edward down in flight, turning him into a soul. K.O. Her weapon turns back into Soul. Soul: "He's not evil though, I can't eat him". Maka: "That's okay, we'll find something to do with him." Results Boomstick: Whoa, that girl can fight! Whiz: Maka is the superior physical combatant, displaying superior speed, strength, and durability to that of the Fullmetal Alchemist. Boomstick: Ed had the right mindset of trying to transmute Maka's Black Blood armor away from her-''' Whiz: But without knowing the composition of Black Blood, something entirely foreign to Edward, his can't transmute it. '''Boomstick: Her Witch-Hunter attacks are no joke either, she cuts straight through multiple pieces of stone like a hot knife through butter. Whiz: It's questionable as to whether the Ultimate Shield could withstand such an attack, whereas Black Blood has stood up to powerful attacks from both Maka herself and stronger meisters. Boomstick: Maka's Soul Perception also prevented Ed from ever sneaking up or tricking her, which he tends to try a lot. Whiz: Winner is, Maka Albarn and Soul Evans!Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Friendlysociopath Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015